Imperfection
by byunpies
Summary: Oh Sehun kecil pernah menyatakan bahwa dia seratus persen yakin dirinya sama sekali tidak akan termasuk dalam deretan anak populer yang diinginkan orang-orang, dan Kim Jongin pikir dirinya juga begitu. Lalu apakah semuanya akan berjalan sesempurna pikiran ala bocah mereka? [exo fic; kaihun; oneshoot; bxb]


**Imperfection  
byunpies storyline**

 _dedicated to someone._

.

.

.

 **WARNING!**

Please remember that my fictions were always a bxb with Sehun!bottom area.

If you don't like it, don't read it.

.

.

.

* * *

Oh Sehun kecil pernah menyatakan bahwa dia seratus persen yakin dirinya sama sekali tidak akan termasuk dalam deretan anak populer yang diinginkan orang-orang, dan Kim Jongin pikir dirinya juga begitu.

Namun begitu banyaknya orang yang selalu mencoba mengorek habis hubungan mereka membuat Jongin sekarang berpikir ulang tentang eksistansi mereka di lingkungan sekitar.

Fakta jika mereka telah saling menempel sejak kanak-kanak dan menjalin hubungan pertama kali saat masih duduk di kelas lima sekolah dasar mungkin membuat orang-orang penasaran dan merasa aneh.

Oh, itu sangat wajar, sebenarnya, karena bocah mana yang seperti mereka?

Teman-teman Jongin ketika sekolah dasar memang banyak yang sudah pacaran main-main dengan temannya sendiri—itu akibat dari tontonan drama yang tak layak para bocah konsumsi, ya, namun pada akhirnya hanya berlangsung sebentar dan kebanyakan malah tidak tahu hubungannya bagaimana.

Cuma cinta monyet, orang-orang bilang.

Tapi tetap saja, faktanya adalah: hubungan Jongin dan Sehun terlalu awet sebagai pacaran ala bocah dan orang-orang entah mengapa tertarik sekali untuk mengetahui kelangsungan mereka.

Bahkan hingga mereka telah menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di SMP, pandangan teman-teman baru hingga jejeran kakak-kakak kelas pada mereka berdua tidak pernah berbeda.

"Jangan pikirkan itu lagi, Jongin-ah." Jongin menoleh dari lamunan, sedikit terkejut dengan suara tiba-tiba dari sebelahnya. Dia melihat Sehun masih duduk menghadap lapangan dengan _bubble tea_ coklat ditangan. Empat bungkus keripik kentang berada ditengah-tengah kakinya yang disila—dua bungkus dari itu milik Jongin, sebenarnya, namun Jongin tidak pernah keberatan. Sehun punya nafsu ngemil yang aneh dengan tubuh kurusnya dan hanya melihat si pucat itu makan saja terkadang sudah membuat Jongin kenyang.

"Sudah kubilang kita dan kakak-kakak kelas bodoh itu hanya sedang melewati masa puber." Kali ini Sehun mengalihkan atensinya untuk menatap Jongin dengan datar. "Dan ketika masa tersebut telah terlewati, mereka semua akan membuang kita untuk mengalihkan pekerjaan mereka sebagai sasaeng pada orang yang mereka sukai sendiri."

Jongin mengulas senyum ketika anak bersurai hitam tersebut kembali menonton seluruh aktivitas di lapangan dan mulai mengunyah keripiknya dalam diam. Sikap acuh dan tidak peduli Sehun tersebut kadang-kadang membuatnya merasa tenang—dengan sikap alami begitu toh Jongin tidak perlu khawatir Sehun akan terlalu ambil hati atas perlakuan teman-teman mereka.

"Kenapa kita tidak pernah satu kelas lagi?" Sehun tiba-tiba mengeluh, mulutnya masih mengunyah dan tatapannya masih lurus kedepan. "Kupikir guru-guru telah bersekongkol dengan para sasaeng sialan itu supaya kita tidak disekelaskan dan menjadi renggang. Ah, kenapa orang-orang selalu seperti itu?"

Jongin tersenyum lagi, menekuk lututnya dan memperhatikan Sehun yang kembali berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka dan aku juga tidak yakin mereka benar-benar mengenalku." Sehun memasukkan beberapa keripik sekaligus kedalam mulutnya, berbalik menghadap Jongin. "Mengapa mereka bersikap seperti itu, Jongin-ah? Memangnya apa salahku? Jongin? Hey, Jongin? Hey?"

Padahal sebelumnya Sehun yang menyuruhnya berhenti berpikir, namun akhirnya Sehun pula yang mengungkitnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon dibelakang mereka dengan dramatis dan menghela nafas berat—terlihat begitu dibuat-buat hingga Jongin tersenyum lagi dan tidak tahan untuk berkomentar. "Kau seperti orangtua saja."

Dia mendelik, sesuai perkiraan Jongin. "Kau yang _lebih_ seperti orangtua, Kim Jongin."

Pembicaraan mereka tidak pernah berubah, dengan topik yang itu-itu saja dan di waktu serta tempat yang sama. Berbeda kelas akademik serta kelas ekstrakulikuler membuat Jongin jarang sekali mendapat kesempatan untuk menemui Sehun, yang memang sulit sekali untuk ditemui bahkan jika mereka berdua dalam keadaan bebas dari sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaan rumah?"

Itu hal yang biasa Jongin tanyakan setiap keheningan mulai melanda diantara mereka, dan seperti biasa pula Sehun menjawab sembari kembali mengunyah cemilannya.

"Biasa saja."

"Gege-mu?"

"Masih sama."

Sehun yang cuek tidak pernah balik bertanya padanya dan Jongin yang sama cueknya juga tidak tertarik untuk menceritakan sendiri masalah pribadinya tanpa ditanya. Dia lebih senang mendengarkan Sehun yang bercerita bebas padanya tentang kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami sejak dia bangun di pagi hari hingga kembali tidur saat malam. Dengan begitu Jongin mengetahui bahwa keberadaannya diakui, mengetahui bahwa hanya dia yang bisa melihat sisi cerewet dari seorang Sehun dan mengetahui bahwa Sehun memercayakan ceritanya padanya.

Tapi Sehun tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya selain dengan teman-teman atau hal-hal sepele di lingkungan. Jongin berharap mendengar masalah Sehun tentang keluarganya, agar dengan begitu dia dapat menghibur Sehun dan menjadi lebih dekat, namun Sehun seolah membuat sekat.

Jongin mau tidak mau juga merasa penasaran— _pernahkah Sehun bertanya-tanya tentang ceritaku seperti aku yang begitu penasaran tentang kehidupan pribadinya yang rahasia?_

"Jongin-ah."

Jongin dengan cepat menoleh pada Sehun yang telah menghabiskan keempat bungkus keripiknya dan sekarang sepasang iris bercahaya milik anak itu tengah berkedip-kedip menatapnya. Nada suara Sehun tadi merendah, kadang-kadang Sehun memang memanggilnya begitu jika ada masalah yang ingin dia ceritakan, jadi Jongin memperbaiki duduknya menghadap Sehun agar anak dihadapannya lebih nyaman untuk memulai cerita kembali.

"Ya?"

"Aku..." Sehun menatapnya dalam, dalam, dalam sekali hingga Jongin merasa seluruh persendiannya bergetar menerima tatapan yang begitu menghipnotis seperti itu. "Ibu bilang sebagai pengobatan gege harus kembali secepatnya ke China dan kami sekeluarga harus ikut dengannya..."

Jongin tertegun. Dadanya terasa memberat dan menyesakkan. "A-apa?"

"Maaf, Jongin-ah..."

"Jadi kau..." Jongin menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah layaknya menahan tangisan. "Mau meninggalkanku, begitu?"

"Maaf, aku..." Sehun terisak sekali dan mengangkat wajah dengan mata berlinang airmata, menatap Jongin tepat di mata. "Baru saja berhasil mengerjai Kim Jongin lagi."

Hening. Kilatan jahil familiar yang ia _benci_ itu berkelebat sekilas dalam iris _hazel_ secerah bintang yang sedang berkaca-kaca itu dan Jongin seketika sadar bahwa dia baru saja ditipu.

Lagi.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Oh Sehun, beraninya." geram Jongin sementara Sehun dengan wajah memerah penuh airmata palsunya beringsut perlahan-lahan, membuat sampah-sampah cemilannya sebagai tameng pembatas antara dirinya dengan Jongin sebelum melompat pergi dengan sebuah ancang-ancang dan anak tan tersebut mengejarnya dengan teriakan. "Kembali kau, aktor ulung sialan!"

"Hahahah—HYAAAA!"

Hubungan mereka memang sedikit unik. Ada kalanya pasangan harus bertengkar, namun Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama terlalu acuh untuk menghadapi pertengkaran apapun. Jika Jongin marah, dia akan menghindari Sehun dan Sehun tidak akan ambil pusing hingga amarah Jongin menghilang dengan sendirinya. Jika Sehun merajuk, dia akan menjauh dari Jongin dan Jongin tidak akan mengambil tindakan apapun hingga emosi Sehun kembali normal dengan sendirinya.

Mereka, alih-alih bersikap seperti kekasih pada umumnya yang selalu tebar kemesraan disana-sini, justru lebih bersikap seperti teman pada temannya. Gengsi Sehun terlalu besar untuk mengumbar-umbar kata-kata cinta yang _cheesy_ seperti dalam drama-drama pada Jongin. Dan Jongin, alih-alih menggombali Sehun, dia lebih senang menggunakan waktu kebersamaan mereka untuk membuat Sehun bercerita padanya lebih banyak—atau membuat Sehun mengerjai dirinya lagi dan memperlihatkan sisi jahilnya yang lucu.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Jongin berhasil menangkap anak berkulit pucat itu dan menyeretnya dengan jeweran ditelinga pucatnya yang memerah hingga Sehun memohon-mohon agar melepaskannya, kemudian mereka berakhir telentang dan terengah-engah di taman belakang sekolah setelah puas berguling-guling dan saling melemparkan gumpalan tanah seperti anak kecil.

"Hei, Jongin-ah."

Jongin menolehkan kepala kearah kanan dan mendapati wajah kotor penuh tanah Sehun yang nafasnya masih tersengal tengah menatapnya dari jarak kurang lebih sejengkal.

Tatapan itu. Tatapan mata bercahaya yang selalu membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam.

"Apa, Sehun-ie?"

Sehun menampilkan cengiran senang ketika mendengar panggilan akrab untuk dia dari anak disebelahnya. "Kita kan selalu melakukan ini setiap hari." Dia dengan iseng menarik puncak rambut Jongin yang lepek karena keringat bercampur tanah dan tertawa saat Jongin membalas dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Setiap pulang sekolah. Berulang kali. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Jongin berpikir dan berpikir, mencari kemungkinan perasaan bosan yang mungkin dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tengah melandanya. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bosan selama itu dengan Sehun.

"Tidak." Jongin menggeleng dengan jujur, tapi dia tidak mengatakan alasannya. Sehun tersenyum atas jawaban tersebut dan menarik puncak rambut Jongin lagi, nyaris seperti menjambak, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya tertawa saja ketika Jongin balas mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan lebih keras.

Jongin selalu berpikir Sehun memang ditakdirkan untuknya. Walaupun dulu mereka mengakui perasaan masing-masing dengan pengakuan ala bocah ingusan, tapi berbagai masalah besar yang mendekati mereka akan selalu berakhir dengan _numpang lewat_ dan itu cukup menjadi pertanda bagi Jongin untuk mempertahankan Sehun sebagai miliknya apapun yang orang-orang katakan padanya.

 _Karena semua perlakuan-perlakuan massa itu beralasan._

Jongin, seiring beranjaknya ia menuju tahap remaja dan memerhatikan pertumbuhan Sehun bersamanya, mulai tahu bahwa sebenarnya kehadiran pacarnya sangat diakui di lingkungan sekitar. Alasan mengapa orang-orang terlalu ribut untuk hubungan yang mereka jalin sejak kelas lima itu adalah Sehun yang sebenarnya _terlalu_ sempurna dan diperhatikan serta diinginkan orang banyak.

Sehun pintar, dia tahu itu. Paras alami Sehun yang luar biasa bagus meskipun anak itu selalu melarikan diri jika diminta merawat dan mempercantik wajahnya sendiri, dia juga tahu. Sikapnya yang tergolong manis dan tatapan dengan iris bercahayanya memperlihatkan kepolosan yang menyenangkan. Kelihaian dan keaktifan Sehun dalam berbagai bidang juga memperkuat kesempurnaannya. Jadi Jongin tidak akan heran kalau eksistensi Sehun akan melesat semakin jauh dan mungkin akan meninggalkannya.

Tapi dia baru saja mengetahui jika banyak sekali orang diluar sana yang mencibirnya karena dia yang bukan siapa-siapa berani memacari seorang Oh Sehun. Jongin tidak peduli pada mereka, namun Sehun yang pintar seharusnya telah menyadari cibiran itu sejak lama dan kemungkinan besar berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Jongin, maka kepedulian Jongin sesungguhnya adalah pada perasaan Sehun yang sebenarnya dan dia mulai gelisah.

Menyadari seharusnya sikap acuh dan tak pedulian Sehun pada komentar pedas orang-orang disekitar mereka tidak akan bertahan lama, menyadari bahwa kelihaian Sehun dalam menyembunyikan perasaan dan berakting membuatnya sukar sekali untuk ditebak.

Maka Jongin diam-diam mulai berusaha mencari dan menggapai sendiri, cara apapun agar orang-orang melihatnya pantas untuk bersanding dengan Sehun, yang mana caranya tersebut justru membuatnya semakin jarang bertemu dengan si pucat kesayangannya.

Dia takut.

Dia takut jika suatu saat nanti ketika dia berhasil menyetarai Sehun, anak itu telah pergi dan meninggalkannya.

 _Ya, aku ketakutan sampai rasanya akan mati saja._

"Jongin?"

Sehun menatapnya lengkap dengan iris yang bercahaya. Seketika Jongin tersadar dia melamun lagi.

"Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

Jongin tersadar lagi, dia melamun sembari menatapi Sehun.

Sialan— _aku begitu menyukai anak ini._

"Tidak."

"Mau berbohong padaku?"

"Errr, sebenarnya itu karena matamu..." Jongin menatap iris dihadapannya dengan seksama sementara pemiliknya memerhatikan dengan perhatian. "Mengapa seperti bintang?"

Sehun menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan lagi, "Mataku? Benarkah?"

"Ya, seakan selalu memancarkan cahaya—" Sudut bibir Sehun berkedut dan Jongin cemberut. "Jangan tertawa, itu memang benar-benar bercahaya bahkan tanpa sinar lampu! Sihir apa sih yang kau pakai pada matamu?"

Sehun menahan senyum. Ditatapnya Jongin dengan mata yang dikerjap-kerjapkan, menggoda ucapan anak itu barusan, membuat yang digoda menepuk pipinya keras-keras sebagai balasan. "Entahlah, Jongin, mungkin kau harus percaya kalau aku memang anak bintang yang terjatuh dari langit."

Sehun kemudian tertawa keras atas ucapannya sendiri. Jongin menatapnya. Sehun terlihat manis bahkan dengan wajah kotor karena peluh bercampur tanah dan ketika tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Jongin, jujur saja, dia tidak pernah dapat mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada didalam pikiran ajaib si anak bintang dengan iris bersinarnya itu.

Namun dia hanya akan ikut tertawa saja.

Karena apapun yang Sehun anggap lucu, akan dia anggap lucu juga dan begitu sebaliknya.

Sehun berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya. Tersenyum satu sama lain.

Tapi senyum itu membuat Jongin berpikir lain.

 _Akankah esok hari masih dapat seperti ini?_

Ketakutan tak beralasan perlahan menggerogoti Jongin, membuatnya menggigil tanpa sadar.

 _Akankah esok hari Sehun masih disini?_

 _Bersamaku?_

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, sih?"

Jongin menatap Sehun. Dia mencari-cari, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang otaknya pertanyakan barusan, namun tatapan Sehun begitu berkabut dan tak terbaca, meskipun masih setia mengeluarkan binar menyenangkan seolah memaksa Jongin untuk menyukainya semakin dalam.

"Kupikir kau lelah." Sehun berucap lembut, nadanya turun. "Sebaiknya hentikan saja semua kegiatan itu jika kau tidak mau, Jongin… lagipula aku penasaran, mengapa kau memaksa sekali ingin ikut klub basket? _Passion_ mu sejak dulu di tari, kan?"

 _Karena dengan mengetuai klub basket aku akan lebih dikenal, sementara di klub tari ada dirimu dan aku tidak mau merebut kesukaanmu lebih dari apapun, Sehun._

"Sehun, janji ya?"

Sehun tampak bingung sekali dengan dahi yang berkerut dan mata yang melebar. Mungkin karena topik yang sebelumnya Sehun bicarakan belum Jongin jawab, dan ia malah dengan tiba-tiba bertanya hal lain. "Janji apa?"

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

Sehun tertawa lagi, tapi kali ini Jongin tidak ikut tertawa.

"Memangnya aku akan kemana?"

 _Sekarang memang tidak kemana-mana, tapi aku takut._

Jongin menghela nafas, dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk dengan memeluk lututnya, menyandarkan dahinya dilutut yang kotor karena tanah. Tawa Sehun kemudian berhenti seperti tahu akan alasan dari kegalauan Jongin.

"Hei." Dia ikut terduduk, mengacak-acak surai Jongin dengan sayang. "Apapun yang telah kau dengar dari orang-orang itu, Jongin-ah, asalkan kau percaya padaku, maka semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun berdiri, dia mengulurkan tangan kotornya yang langsung Jongin sambut untuk ikut berdiri. Jongin masih berdiam diri di tempat ketika Sehun mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, membuat Jongin dapat memerhatikan bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Punggung Sehun begitu kecil, terlihat begitu rapuh seolah jika seseorang mendorongnya maka dia akan dengan mudah terguling menyakitkan—namun terlihat begitu jauh dan tak mungkin dapat disentuh dalam saat yang bersamaan, membuat Jongin ragu akan perasaannya sendiri.

 _Pantaskah aku?_

 _Sementara kau, Sehun si anak bintang, bahkan belum dapat kugapai sepenuhnya._

Sehun berbalik dan berteriak dengan kening berkerut setelah menyadari Jongin masih berdiri ditempatnya semula. "Jalanmu lama sekali! Apa kau jelmaan siput?"

' _Percaya padaku, maka semua akan baik-baik saja.'_

Jongin mengejar langkah Sehun dan merangkul bahunya.

"Kalau marah-marah terus, nanti wajahmu makin merah dan bisa jadi hitam, Sehun."

"Eeeh? Memang begitu?"

"Ya begitu, wajahmu akan merah dan menghitam seperti saat kau berlama-lama di pantai, ingat tidak?"

"Hiii! Aku tidak mau hitam seperti kau, Jongin!"

"Eih! Makanya jangan suka marah-marah, dasar manusia salju!"

Yah, yang penting saat ini, Sehun masih bersama dia, kan?

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hi, guys.**_

 _ **It took me almost 3 years for me to repair myself and finally ready to write again. I thought I could free myself from this fanfiction thing and stopped, but it isn't as easy as I thought.**_

 _ **OMG. I missed Sehun very much. I missed KaiHun and any ff thing I made for this ship. I can't let their story hanging, meanwhile I still had so much ideas in my head.**_

 _ **Awalnya mau kubikin chapter, atau setidaknya threeshoot, atau mungkin malah series. But I can't hang any ff again, so lemme finish it one by one.**_

 _ **Last, I'm sorry for left my chaptered ffs hanged**_ — _ **promise to continue it. Thank you for the loves and the reviews.**_

 **FIN.  
Sukabumi—05.05.2018  
byunpies**


End file.
